


A Strawberry Good Morning

by AllyEnderGirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Post-Time Skip, fluffy mornings, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyEnderGirl/pseuds/AllyEnderGirl
Summary: Tetsurou has to go in to work for a meeting in the morning, Kei has the day off from work and school.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	A Strawberry Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I got the Idea for this when I was making strawberries for myself.

It was earlier in the morning than he cared to up and about on his lovers day off, but when there was a meeting at work, there was a meeting at work, and no matter who you were, you couldn't miss it.

Tetsurou was in the kitchen, dressed for the day minus his blazer that was sitting on the hook near the door. He was cutting up some strawberries to bring to Kei before he left for his meeting. 

Humming to himself, he finished cutting up the red berries and putting them into a bowl, sprinkling just the right amount of sugar on top of the fruits, before mixing the pieces up to evenly distribute the sweet crystals, fetching a toothpick to place in one of the berries for easier eating as well. Scrapping the discarded green tops and cut off bruised bits into the trash and rinsing the small cutting board, placing it into the sink, he took the bowl down the hall and into their bedroom.

Tetsurou opened the door and quietly walked too the sleeping figure under the soft gray covers.

"Hey hey hey," he spoke gently as he shook Kei's shoulder. As he sat down on the edge of the bed, he was met with soft groan and light brown eyes opening to meat his own and greet the day.

Kei reached his arms over his head and stretched out, yawning as he tried to wake himself up. Kei sat up and reached for his glasses, still groggy.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Tetsurou said, leaning in, kissing his boyfriends forehead.

"I made you strawberries~" 

Kei smiled, taking the bowl and leaning in, placing his head on Tetsurou's shoulder, hugging him close with his free hand.

"Thank you Tetsu," Kei kissed Tetsurou's neck and nuzzled closer.

"Hmmmm, why do you have to leave so early in the morning." Kei questioned tiredly, he knew why, but that definitely didn't mean he liked it. 

"Hey, I wont be gone all day, technically, if everything goes smoothly I'll be back by 12, and there's no reason that it shouldn't go smoothly so you can go hang out with Yamaguci until he has to go to his afternoon classes, then, before you know it, boom I'm here, back again with you," Tetsurou smiled and squeezed Kei tight and gave him a little peck on the lips before standing up.

"Alright now, I've got to get going if I want to make it there on time, I love Kei."

Kei smiled at his strawberries, and looked up to his lover, smiling even more brightly. 

"I love you too Tetsurou."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it, this was my first real shio fic hear on ao3 <3


End file.
